Karai's Life as Miwa
by JJLaz
Summary: What if while the turtles were back in time Mikey took Miwa with him back to the future. Now Splinter has a second chance to raise Miwa, but that means Karai didn't exist. But it's odd, life hasn't changed so does that mean this was always supposed to happen or maybe not? Rated-T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I hope you enjoy the story**  
 **I sadly don't own TMNT :(**

* * *

 **CH.1- Tale Of The Yokai**

"TANG SHEN NOOO" Raph screamed running towards the house as the flames enveloped it, just as a the front of the house came crashing down, cutting him and the others off from the house entrance, making little baby Miwa scream and cry, till she couldn't.

Mikey went to calm Miwa down, while Leo, Donnie and Raph all worked on getting inside the house and saving Splinter and Tang Shen.

"Karai" Mikey says "please calm down, everything's fine." Mikey noticing, Leo, Raph, and Donnie run out of the house with human Splinter in their arms "where Tang Shen" he asks already tearing up.

"We couldn't save her" Raph answers looking away.

"We gotta get out of here before Splinter wakes up" Leo says looking at Miwa "we have to leave Miwa behind."

"What N.."

"We have to" Leo says "put her down and let's go before anyone sees us." he then runs to the forest no doubt to hide his tears from everyone, with Donnie and Raph following close behind.

Mikey looks at Miwa for a second "i'm so sorry" Mikey looks away. "...Bu...t. I can't" he says grabbing Miwa in her arms running into the forest, as fast as he can.

 _A Few Minutes Later_

"Guys" Mikey yells looking at the group, holding something behind his back. Everyone looks at him for a second.

"Mikey" Leo asks "what's behind..?"

"Yes finally I found you guys" Renet says jumping out of the portal and falling to the ground.

"Renet?" Mikey says cheerfully.

"It's good to see you Mikey" Renet says waving to him.

"Finally" Raph exclaims furious after what they just witnessed "where have you been? we've been stuck here forever."

"It's not my fault" Renet quickly defends "it was the scepter; it brought you here to make sure Splinter survived" Renet quickly looks at Mikey "and some other things" he says quietly so only he hears her, because the others were busy just realizing that they were always supposed to save Splinter.

"Wait it's always been this way? We were always destined to come back in time and save Splinter" Donnie asks.

"Ugh, can you just take us home now?" Raph asks tiredly.

"Sure thing" Renet says with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

When they returned to the lair, no one had any idea how to tell Splinter what they had just done. But Renet brought them back an hour after they had left the lair. So Splinter became worried when his children returned home only after one hour of patrol, all looking sad yet slightly relieved.

"What happened on patrol" Splinter asks.

"Were sorry sensie" Leo says as him and everyone besides Mikey run and hug him.

"Mikey" Splinter asks concerned "what's wrong."

"Uhh nothing" Mikey responds stilling holding a sleeping Miwa behind his back, "uhh so I may have done something, when we were in the past" he says in a low voice.

"Mikey what did you do" Leo asks getting out of his fathers embrace.

"Uhh so I" Mikey stutters.

Raph looks at Mikey, then grows angry "What's behind your back?"

Mikey looks back at them, then slowly brings Miwa to face them, noticing his baby daughter in Mikey's arms.

"Miwa" Splinter says shocked an in a low voice, then slowly falls back.

"Sensie" Donnie screams holding him from falling back any further.

"MIKEY YOU IDIOT" everyone still conscious screamed at him.

* * *

It had been an hour or so, after they found out Mikey took baby Miwa from the past into the present.

"Mikey I can not believe you did that" Leo yells at him as everyone waited anxiously in Donnie's lab, waiting to see how Miwa and Splinter were doing.

"Donatello" Splinter announces getting up out of his seat "I am fine" Splinter then looks down at the sound asleep Miwa. He strokes her head an smiles down at her "how is Miwa?"

"She's fine sensie, just very worn out" Donnie says analyzing her blood, "theirs just one thing I cant seem to figure out."

"Figure what out" Raph asks from the door way.

"Since Mikey took her from the past it should have changed the future, but everything seems normal" Donnie says "we'll just have to see what happens with her."

"See every things fine chill out dude" Mikey says as Leo looks back at him annoyed.

"Every things not fine, why would you take Miwa with you?"

"Yes I would like to know that as well, but first please tell me everything that happened tonight" Splinter says taking a seat next to the sleeping Miwa.

Everyone looks at each other, Leo is the first to say "it's a very long story sensie."

* * *

"..and that's when Renet took us home" Leo finished.

"I see" Splinter says stroking his beard, "what about you Michaelangelo, why did you bring Miwa back with you, my son?"

"Well it's just, when we were all growing up, you always seemed so sad, because you missed Miwa, it's not fair that you never got to see Miwa grow up, this is your second chance to grow up with her" Mikey finishes waiting to be punished, instead Splinter wrapped his arms around him and said "thank you, my son."

"Uhh so I hate to be a downer but what are we gonna do about Miwa" Raph asks looking down at the infant.

Mikey looks up at Splinter with his puppy dog eyes "can we keep her sensie, can we?"

"Well" Splinter thinks for a minute "we don't really have a choice do we, unless being here puts her life in danger, she can stay."

"Yay" Mikey says, making Splinter smile down at him, as everyone looks surprisingly happy.

"Alright off to bed everyone, it's been a long evening."

Everyone looks ready to pass out when Leo asks "by the way sensie we're is she gonna sleep?"

"She can sleep in the lab for now, I wanna run more tests to make sure she's ok" Donnie chimes in.

"Alright but tomorrow were gonna have to set her room up for a baby" Raph says slightly annoyed.

"Alright my sons goodnight" Splinter says as they all walk into the rooms. "Miwa" Splinter says "my child" stroking her head once more before sitting down next to her on the old rocking chair.

* * *

"Huh" Splinter gasped awake to the sound of loud crying, "ahh" Splinter sighs getting up from his seat, picking Miwa up, an sitting back down on the rocking chair "shhhh shhh my child your ok."

After a minute or two Miwa seemed to calm down enough to look up at Splinter with her big light brown eyes and smile sweetly at him. Splinter smiled down at her "I really missed that sweet smile of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Casey how'd you do on the trig test" April asks.

"Probably failed" Casey responds walking down the sewer tunnels, seeing the lair entrance up ahead.

April looks up at him disappointed for a second before saying "Did you even listen at our last study session?"

Casey looks away nervously before running into the the lair and jumping on the couch, where Raph and Leo were currently sleeping, Mikey was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. April sighs annoyed at Casey, but walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey guys" Casey says poking Raph for him to wake up.

"Hey" Leo tiredly says, sitting up rubbing his eyes "what time is it?"

"Sup" Raph very annoyed.

"Hey, it 3:54, where back from school, why are you guys so tired" April asks slightly worried.

"We got a baby" Mikey responds without thinking, while walking in from the kitchen with a slice of pizza in one arm and a sleeping baby Miwa in his other arm.

 _A few second of shock passes_

"What" Casey asks with wide eyes.

April looks at Mikey with wide eyes as well "Where did you get a baby?"

"Ohh yeah we forgot to tell you" Leo starts "Well a few days ago, we all meet this girl named Renet..."

* * *

"and then Mikey brought Miwa back in time with us and that's how it happened." Leo finishes picking Miwa up from Mikey's arms, because Mikey was getting Miwa all dirty from the greasy pizza, and Splinter had just givin her a bath in the sink this morning.

"Uhh" April and Casey both say completely weirded out. Casey was weirded out because last month he had just received a kiss from her, and now he felt like a weirdo looking at her as a baby now. April thought she didn't have a reason to be weird but, it's just awkward looking at the girl who attacked you now in such a vulnerable state.

"But isn't she adorable" Mikey says picking Miwa up and tickling her stomach, making Miwa laugh in such an adorable baby laughter.

"Awww" April says kinda already hooked on the adorableness, going to tickle Miwa's stomach along with Mikey

"I DID IT" Donnie screamed running out of his lab "I found out why Miwa wakes up all the time during the night."

"Why" both Raph and Leo yell jumping from their spots on the couch.

"Because she's teething" Donnie says, handing Miwa a teething toy he made "if she has this at night she shouldnt cry, except for normal reasons like hunger or to change her diaper, but other then that she'll sleep for longer periods of time."

"Ohh thank god" Raph says super relieved.

"That's great Donnie" Leo says also relieved.

April and Mikey spent most of the rest of the day playing with Miwa, which both of them had officially fallen in complete love with her / her adorableness. Leo, Raph and Casey had spent most of the day sleeping before Mikey said something about them being lazy which caused them all to be slightly annoyed and decided they would go on an early patrol together. Donnie had spent most of his day in the lab, working on a safe car seat and a baby carrier / sling for Miwa, while running more tests on her.

 _10:02pm_

"Alright" Splinter interrupted, Mikey, April, and Miwa, who were all watching a Disney movie "it's way past Miwa's bed time."

"Aww" Mikey moaned "how about after the movie?"

"It is getting late" April says looking at her T-phone, "I should get home." She gets up and picks Miwa up and says her goodbye's, just as Leo and Raph walked in.

"Bye guys I gotta get home" April says walking out of the lair

"Bye" both respond.

"Goodnight Miwa" Mikey said kissing her forehead as Splinter walked to her room about to tuck her in.

"Alright my child it's time for bed" Splinter says tucking a slightly curled hair behind her ear, then kissing her forehead. "I know it's way to late to say this now, but I promise the Shredder will never get his hands on you again, so long as I live.

In the distance Leo saw the scene, from the door way, _I have to do something_ he thought _the Shredder can never get Ka..Miwa back, that would break sensie's heart_. Silently he walked back to his own room and as soon as Splinter left Miwa's room and went back to his own room, Leo geared up, and silently walked out of the lair, thinking no one was following him, but Mikey had seen him when he was going to sneak pizza into his room, and followed him out to the top of the building across the street from the Shredder's lair...

* * *

 _12:30am_

Splinter looked up from the T.V, hearing Miwa crying, she must be hungry he thought. He went into her room, picked her up and went out to the living room, setting her down on the couch, Splinter went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her.

Splinter had been watching the news for quiet some time now, his sons were currently fighting, a giant pink purple bubble gum looking monster. Finishing heating the bottle Splinter sat back down on the couch watching the news as his sons sneakily took out the monster. Splinter still couldn't help but worry, he looked down at Miwa, she was smiling and he always thought her smiling was comforting.

"I know Miwa, the boys will be fine" he said smiling back at her as he started feeding her the bottle.

* * *

"I'm sorry sensie" Leo said apologetic as he entered the dojo where Splinter was currently meditating.

"I wish to know why you would go after the shredder alone" Splinter asked not moving or opening his eyes.

"I heard you talking to Miwa earlier, I just wanted the Shredder gone so you wouldn't have to worry about Miwa's future" Leo says ashamed.

"Yes I do wish for a world were Miwa can grow up without her life being in danger, but if danger does happen to find Miwa, which it may, I know you and your brothers will be there to protect her." Splinter finishes smiling at him, as Leo hugs him, "now as for your punishment..."

* * *

 **Author's Note- I don't really have any knowledge about baby's or baby things, because I'm the youngest child of 4 kids and non of my older siblings has any children yet, so my facts or the story may seem a little off, sorry about that.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
